


Chivalry Isn't Dead

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: </p><p>"M!Inquisitor getting mad a drunken patron when he made a rude comment about Cassandra? Beating the man out of rage while Cassandra tries to calm her lover down?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry Isn't Dead

Trevalyan rolled his eyes but leaned forward in interest, as Varric launched into another one of his tales about the Hero of Kirkwall. He reached down, grabbing his pint and sculling half of it, feeling the familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach. 

He looked up across the bar, turning Varric and Iron Bull’s jesting out for a few minutes, finding his Seeker across the tavern floor, watching as she gestured wildly to Leliana who burst into laughter at the story she was telling. Trevalyan smiled softly as her honey coloured eyes lit up as she laughed, her full lips curling back as she giggled, thanking the bartender as he set four pints in front of her. 

She grabbed them quickly, before turning and stumbling back towards him. It was at that moment when a burly man, clearly far into his cups, smashed into Cassandra’s side, causing her to spill ale all over the mans shirt. Cassandra immediately began to apologise profusely, even though it wasn’t her fault, such was her way. Leliana bristled beside her as the man looked up slowly from his ale soaked tunic, to the woman standing before him. He narrowed his eyes and spat at her feet. “Filthy Nevarran, watch where you are going, a woman as clumsy as you needs to be taught a lesson.”

Trevalyan shot out of his seat before the man could even take a step, launching himself across the room, his curled fist connecting solidly with the mans cheek, his jowls swaying disgustingly as he crashed into the floor. The man only had a few seconds to be surprised before Trevalyan was upon him, his unrestrained fury pulsing through his fists, as he slammed them home into the mans face again and again. 

"How." Smack. “Dare.” Smack. “You!” Trevalyan cried, ignoring the sounds of Iron Bull holding back the mans equally disgusting friends. “This woman-“ Smack. The sounds of bone crunching. “Is a Seeker of the Chantry” Smack. ”A member of the royal family of Nevarra” Smack. “A member of my Inquisition, as well as my woman.” Smack, another crunch, this time from the mans nose, all of his feeble attempts to stop Trevalyan now grinded to a halt as blood shot out from the mans nose, mouth and several cuts on his head and neck. 

He raised his hand to strike the man again, when a firm hand grabbed his wrist. 

He watched Cassandra closely as she knelt down beside him, her smooth fingers wrapped strongly around his wrist. He softened immediately, her melted honey orbs watching him carefully. “Lover.” she murmured, and his eyes slid closed at her soft words, the rage leaving his body in a tidal wave, oozing out through his nose as he breathed. “Lover you must stop now.” she spoke softly, slowly as if speaking to a child. His eyes flashed open at her cool hand on his burning cheek, staring back at her eyes, imploring him to step back. 

He stood, drawing her with him, pulling her tightly to his body, wrapping his arms around her, laying his head down on her hair, breathing her in as he tried to calm his raging heartbeat. Her hands wrapped around his waist, rubbing small patterns into his sweat soaked tunic, before slipping underneath and calming him by her touch alone. 

"I couldn’t let him speak to you like that." he whispered, kissing her forehead as she drew back. She smiled softly up at him, "I know my love, but you had gone too far, I feared you would lose yourself again." she whispered, kissing his palm as he reached to cup her soft features in his hand. "I am unhurt, and my pride is not wounded. I know I am better than the men in this place." she spoke strongly, raising her head at her last words. He smiled brilliantly down at her, he’d always admired her strength, her resolve in all things, it was one of the few things that kept him going. 

"Very well." he whispered, kissing her cheek quickly before turning to the groaning man on the floor. Trevalyan reached down with one hand to grab his thinning hair, the other under his arm and hauled him to his feet. The man moaned in pain but couldnt manage much else under the swelling of his face. Trevalyan threaded his hands under the mans arms, before twining his fingers together behind the mans head, trying not to gag at the overpowering stench that coated the man. 

"Apologise." Trevalyan hissed into the drunk’s ear, and was met with a whimpered, "I apologise my Lady." The man jumped as Trevalyan snapped. "Louder!" he yelled at the drunk, who complied instantly. 

Cassandra smiled diplomatically at the man, before taking three long, sauntering steps towards the man. Trevalyan would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly turned on right now, watching the lazy smirk cross her olive features, before grabbing the mans shoulder, shoving her knee up into his gut twice before she let Trevalyan drop him to the floor. 

She reached out, grabbed Trevalyan’s hand and led him out the door, pints and drunks forgotten as she led them back up to the keep. 

After that night. No one ever bothered Cassandra ever again.


End file.
